1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly, to a display using a gate driver on array (GOA) circuit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A gate driver is disposed on a glass substrate comprising a thin film transistor (TFT) in the process of a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) array for performing row-by-row scanning. This is what a GOA circuit is.
When a touch device functions, a display panel and a touch panel works at the same time. A GOA circuit used in the display panel has to be suspended to output a scanning signal to a TFT array substrate periodically with the scanning period of the touch panel so that the display panel can be at the mode of black screening. Before the GOA circuit restart to output a scanning signal, it is necessary to wake the display panel at the mode of black screening up. In other words, all of the scanning lines in the GOA circuit need to be conducted for a period of time so that specific low voltage can be output through all of the scanning lines. In this way, the remaining charges in the capacitor of the pixel can be completely cleared so that image sticking is prevented. This period of time is called the stage of all gate on.
The GOA circuit comprises a plurality of GOA circuit units. Each of the plurality of GOA circuit units are fabricated from a plurality of transistors. The GOA circuit is formed on one lateral side of the glass substrate directly. So, the fewer the transistors forming the GOA circuit unit are, the more the unoccupied room of the glass substrate is. A display comprising a GOA circuit unit comprising fewer transistors is good to be equipment with a narrow frame.
Therefore, the IT industry strives to create a GOA circuit comprising a GOA circuit unit comprising fewer transistors.